firefoxccmodsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Imperial Frigates
Nebulon B Frigate Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: TIE fighter, TIE bomber Description: Average Imperial frigate with multiple weapon laser of medium caliber. A ship of quite versatile combat without any notable weakness. Nebulon B Frigate Modificated Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Laser guns, antifighter laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: TIE fighter, TIE bomber Description: Average Imperial frigate modified with many more emplacements of weapon. Superior to its biggest sister this ship of combat is the darling of the missions of escort. Corona Frigate Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, ion guns Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: TIE Avenger, TIE Interdictor Description: The Corona Class Frigate is the most recent alternative to the Nebulon B Frigate, it possesses the same basic concept but without the weaknesses. Nevertheless it is slightly more expensive and slow. Escort Carrier Hyper space speed: Lenta Weapons: Laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to shields Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter Type: TIE fighter, TIE bomber Description: Light cruiser thought as a wetnurse ship for Imperial fighters, usually seen protecting facilities, escorting convoys and even ferrying fighters of other ships to other major ships. It is armed by 2 batteries turbolaser and a cannon laser. Loronar Strike Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, laser guns Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 12 Fighter Type: TIE fighter Description: Cruiser of Attack created by the corporation Loronar, designed originally for tasks of escort and alertness, moderately armed with multiple batteries turbolaser. Eidolon Cruiser Hyper space speed: Very Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, flak guns, ion guns, turbolaser, missiles, advanced proton torpedoes Abilities: All power to weapons-Fire energy weapon Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: TIE interceptor, TIE bomber Description: This is an ambitious redesign of the cruiser of Attack Loronar to which they have added aptitude to transport more fighters and a much more powerful armament, the Eidolon is capable of facing much bigger ships without fear of the defeat. Designed secretly by the shipyards of Kuat the Eidolon it is constructed in a few secret locations. Victory Star Destroyer MKI Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Ion guns, antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, missiles Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: TIE fighter, TIE bomber Description: Star Destroyer previous to the Imperial class, created at the end of the Clone Wars, of 900 meters long, is armed by multiple batteries turbolaser and of ions. Despite his size and armament it still presents a destructive impressive capacity thanks partly to that its weapon is designed to debilitate as rapidly as possible the enemy. Also also this ship possesses a speed of exceptional combat. Victory Star Destroyer MKII Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Laser guns, antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, missiles Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: TIE interceptor, TIE bomber Description: Version Mark II of the Stellar Destroyer of the class Victoria, this more improved version is provided with much more armament dedicated to the destruction replacing the batteries of ions with batteries turbolaser. Nevertheless his shields and his size keep on making her vulnerable to the big Rebellious cruises and of course to the attacks with bombers. Victory Star Destroyer MKIII Hyper space speed: Very Fast Weapons: Ion guns, antifighter laser guns, heavy turbolaser, advanced missiles Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: TIE interceptor, TIE bomber Description: The version Mark III of the Destroyer Victory includes progress armamentisticas to do of this ship a more versatile destroyer in all kinds of spatial battles. Being provided with a few new and reinforced shields and hull this ship can face the new rebellious cruises. Inmovilizer 418 Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Antifighter laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: Generate interdictor field-Missile jamming Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 12 Fighter Type: TIE interceptor Description: Specialized cruiser, scarcely 600 meters long it is capable of creating a field of sufficiently big gravity to prevent from using the hyperspace of nearby ships and to interfere in the advance of the missiles and hostile torpedoes. Enforcer Cruiser Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Ion guns, antifighter laser guns, turbolaser Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: TIE fighter, TIE bomber Description: Making use of the design of Sienar Imobilizer, his engineers have created an Average Cruise notably well armed for his size. Gladiator Cruiser Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Ion guns, antifighter laser guns, heavy turbolaser, missiles, proton torpedoes, lanzadores de heavy rockets Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: TIE fighter, TIE bomber Description: Escort Cruiser exceptionally well armed for its size. It has multiple heavy turbolaser batteries, ion cannons, missile launchers, rocket launchers and torpedoes launchers. It also has an excellent maneuverability. Harrow Destroyer Hyper space speed: Medium Weapons: Ion guns, antifighter laser guns, turbolaser, missiles Abilities: All power to shields-All power to weapons Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 24 Fighter Type: TIE interceptor, TIE fighter, TIE bomber Description: With a design similar to a Victory Destroyer and a size nearer to an Imperial Destroyer, the Harrow presents all the characteristics of a cheap ship of constructing with a good potency of fire. His only disadvantage there are his 2 propellents sublight that offer a maximum speed lower than that of an Imperial Destroyer and a shielding not very resistant to long combats. Nevertheless this ship is much used in the protection of the imperial systems by his low price and big versatility. Imperial Attack Carrier Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Turbolaser, heavy turbolaser, flak guns Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter Type: TIE Hunter Description: Also known as escort carrier this ship is a advanced fighter transport capable of moving very fast through the combat zone and fight with multiple enemies. This ship is designed primarily for inside and deploy the new TIE Hunters. It has laser defenses and several turbolaser batteries. Faragut Star Destroyer Hyper space speed: Fast Weapons: Turbolaser, heavy turbolaser, flak guns Abilities: All power to weapons-All power to engines Deploy Fighters: Yes Number of fighters: 72 Fighter Type: TIE interceptor, TIE bomber Description: Designed to meet the forms of a destroyer and a well armed medium carrier. With a very powerful weapons that makes it ideal for fast assault missions. It also has an exceptional speed. Categoría:Space Frigates